Luz Eterna
by www.wtf.com
Summary: La Guerra entre Cosmos y Chaos ha finalizado.Los guerreros ahora deben regresar a sus respectivos mundos, sin ningun recuerdo de lo que han vivido.Warrior of Light es clara muestra de ello, pero un pequeño amuleto quiza pueda devolverle lo que perdió...


Luz blanca y cielo azul.

Aquellos dos colores fueron los primeros que pudieron distinguir sus ojos, una vez que su mente salio del largo letargo. Aspiro un gran bocanada de aire frio, que lleno su olfato y pulmones con la familiar esencia del césped y los arboles del bosque .A la distancia, se alzaba el enorme castillo del reino, tan magnífico por su poderoso porte como por su increíble tamaño. Era la fortaleza que defendía en tiempos de guerra y en donde disfrutaba en tiempos de paz junto al resto de los habitantes del lugar.

"_Estoy en casa"_ pensó el valeroso Warrior of Light de forma instantánea, como si aquel hecho fuese un gran acontecimiento del que apenas fuese consciente.

No pudo evitar que la felicidad agobiara su espíritu y se alimentara de las imágenes que se desplegaban ante sus ojos. De no haber sido por ese orgullo tan profundo que formaba parte de su personalidad, seria y estable, probablemente una lágrima hubiese brotado de su ojo para perderse en su mentón.

Se sentía feliz, triunfante; como si cabalgara de regreso ante su rey con la bandera de algún poderoso país enemigo después de una honorable y feroz guerra, creada a partir de la discordia enemiga, trazada con la sangre de sus hermanos soldados y acabada con el harmonioso filo de su espada.

Ese sería sin duda el mayor logro con el que podía soñar, y un mejor objetivo que se podía determinar a alcanzar.

Pero eso no era lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente, no era posible.

Actualmente el reino no estaba siendo acechado por ninguna guerra próxima, y los comercios gozaban de grandes surtidos que mantenían a la población abundante de pociones y alimentos, mientras las armas esperaban su momento de ser utilizadas , guardadas en los armarios.

Y él, Warrior of Light, no era ningún héroe de guerra. Solamente era un soldado, un guerrero luminoso aturdido que había salido a dar una caminata por el valle.

¿Pero para que, exactamente? ¿Por qué razón había decidido aventurarse fuera del castillo y no era capaz de recordar ningún evento reciente? ¿Y por que sentía una nostalgia fuerte y carente de razón lógica?

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, intentando forzar sus recuerdos a regresar. Intento hasta que su cabeza se fatigo y empezó a punzar de dolor, remarcando las venas de sus sienes. Sólo había retazos dispersos de sus momentos antes de salir del castillo, pero en conjunto no le daban respuesta alguna a sus preguntas. Eran como un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente, pero cuya imagen no era más que una amorfa y difusa figura.

Intento por varios minutos mas, pero era en vano.

Daba igual, pensó al dar fin a sus esfuerzos. Movió su cabeza un par de veces para aminorar el dolor y empezó a caminar de regreso al majestuoso castillo. En el camino, a cambio de la nula solución de sus incógnitas, su mente empezó a crear para él suposiciones de la razón de sus actos.

Tal vez… había salido a explorar la zona en busca de algún espía enemigo, para así mismo eliminarlo. Pero su adversario había resultado ser más astuto de lo que esperaba y había huido, no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo de confusión que termino por aturdirlo fuertemente.

Tal vez… su estrés había llegado a un límite y el mismo había decidido salir a dar un paseo con el fin de relajarse un poco y borrar tan solo por unos momentos sus preocupaciones. Y quizá lo había logrado de sobremanera, dando como resultado el verdadero olvido de estas.

Tal vez…había ido de viaje a alguna ciudad lejana, pero después de un agotador regreso, había terminado por quedarse dormido un largo rato sobre la hierba; y como consecuencia aun no se encontraba del todo despierto y sus pensamientos eran un total desorden.

Todas esas opciones se le antojaban a Warrior of Light tan improbables como lógicas.

¿Importaba acaso? Posiblemente no. El estaba bien, su reino estaba en paz y la brisa húmeda con el ricio del lago refrescaba su rostro con cada paso que daba hacia el castillo.

No había de que preocuparse.

Excepto de ese maldito dolor de cabeza que se negaba a desaparecer, remarco en silencio con amargura irónica. Decidió detenerse por unos momentos, y el sonido metálico que causaba su armadura al moverse ceso junto con sus pasos.

Reviso en su bolsa de ítems por algún remedio que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor. Llevaba una generosa cantidad de pociones y Súper Pociones, todas acomodadas según el tamaño y la potencia de efecto. En números menores, los éteres se abultaban en el fondo izquierdo de la bolsa , como tímidos ratones asustados.

Tal cantidad de ítems curativos le causó cierta sorpresa al inicio. Pareciera, mascullo para sí mismo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, como si se hubiese preparado para luchar en una gran batalla de la que no recordaba nada.

¿No sería eso de lo mas gracioso?

Eran excelentes objetos sin duda, pero no eran lo que buscaba.

Agudizo su mirada y escarbo más a fondo, hasta que sus dedos chocaron una pequeña botella llena de un líquido dorado.

Complacido de tener éxito en su búsqueda, Warrior of Light retiro de su bolsa de ítems la mano, en donde llevaba sujeta ahora la botella de elixir. La destapo con un movimiento de su pulgar y se dispuso a beber de la dulce y reconfortante pócima, pero se detuvo al percibir un pequeño resplandor que dio de lleno a su ojo izquierdo.

Cuando su vista se recupero, Warrior of Light soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al distinguir aquel pequeño objeto que se había quedado atrapado accidentalmente entre sus dedos, adjunto al elixir que de inmediato paso a segundo plano.

Puso aquel objeto, un dije color azul marino, muy cerca de su rostro para poder inspeccionarlo.

No podía decir que lo había visto antes, ni tampoco podía determinar de dónde demonios lo había obtenido. Peor aún, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo aquel cristalillo en su bolsa de ítems. Lo reviso con sumo cuidado y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando distinguió las leyendas que se habían grabado en el dije, con letras cursivas dignas de pertenecer a un caligrafía superior. No eran palabras con significado complejo o alguna frase célebre de sabios.

Nombres.

Solo eso:

_Warrior of Light._

_Firion_

_Onion Knight_

_Cecil_

_Bartz_

_Terra_

_Cloud_

_Squall_

_Zidane_

_Tidus_

Le costó trabajo si quiera suponer algún sentido a aquellas letras. Su nombre estaba allí también , junto con el de esos nueve extraños. Su mente no albergaba nada de importancia a aquellas personas que no conocía… pero la voz del espíritu de Warrior of Light logro callar ese molesto murmullo calculador de la razón.

Sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho y en la frente. Eso lo hizo soltar una respiración agitada.

De pronto llegaron a él de la nada. Ocurrió en menos de un segundo, en menos de un latido del corazón:

Las sombras de los fantasmas del recuerdo asaltaron su conciencia y le hicieron recordar. No precisamente la odisea que llevo a cabo junto a los otros nueve guerreros de Cosmos, la diosa de la Armonía, ni tampoco su voluntad de vencer a los diez peones de la discordia de Chaos.

Las risas, la determinación compartida y las experiencias también seguían perdidas en el olvido.

Lo que realmente recupero fueron los lazos y el significado que tenían aquellas personas para él. Sus rostros seguían sin tener identidad, y Warrior of Light intuyo que quizá jamás podría recuperarlos del fondo de sus memorias, pero los lazos irrompibles de la amistas aun seguían existiendo,intactos.

Era extraño sentirse unido a personas que no existían en sus memorias, pero era increíblemente reconfortante sentir su unión de sus almas y corazones con el suyo. Si el pasado es imborrable y nuestra historia se compone de las experiencias y gente que conocemos, entonces Warrior of Light era ahora parte de la vida de los nueve propietarios de los nombres, así como ellos eran parte de su historia.

Repitió los nueve nombres en voz alta, arrastrando cada palabra tras otra en un intento de aprendérselos de memoria.

Lo consiguió de inmediato, y sabía que no se le olvidarían nunca.

¿Aquellos nueve extraños estarían pensando en Warrior en Light con la misma intensidad que él estaba pensando en ellos? ¿Albergarían ellos algún recuerdo de él?

La mente lógica dio su negativa instantáneamente. No, no era posible.

Pero el corazón le aseguró lo contrario, y Warrior Of Light decidió escucharla y confiar en ella.

Volvió a mirar al cielo, donde la luz blanca del sol se había transformado ahora en el naranja resplandor del ocaso.

Sonrió pacíficamente, se aferro fuertemente al dije en su mano y prosiguió con su andar hacia el castillo.

"Que la luz… brille siempre sobre nosotros" dijo en voz queda a los nueve extraños en mundos distintos, mientras se adentraba mas y mas en su camino, hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Tiempo después, su vida recuperó la normalidad, con noches repletas de sueños en donde casi recordaba totalmente a sus nueve adorados camaradas …y la benévola diosa Cosmos que los había reunido.

* * *

**!Este fic va dirigido a Ms-Taka! Espero sea de tu agrado y que cumpla con la idea que tenias del fic!**

**!Gracias por leer!**


End file.
